With disadvantages of a thermal expansion valve becoming increasingly obvious, an electronic expansion valve is more and more employed in the conventional large refrigerating unit.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a sectional schematic view showing the structure of an electronic expansion valve in an arrangement mode in the conventional technology.
The conventional electronic expansion valve includes a housing 01 and a cover 02, and the cover 02 is screwed to an end portion of the housing 01. The housing 01 is configured to have a hollow structure, and a hollow portion of the housing 01 forms a valve cavity, and an electrical motor 03 is internally arranged in the valve cavity. Lead wires 04 are connected to the electrical motor 03, and each of the lead wires 04 is provided with a terminal 05, the terminal 05 is sleeved on a contact pin 06, and the contact pin 06 is fixed to an insulating plate 08 by sintering glass 07, and the insulating plate 08 is arranged at an end portion of a metal connector seat 09. Generally, the conventional electronic expansion valve includes four terminals 05, and each of the terminals 05 is correspondingly connected to one contact pin 06, and four contact pins 06 are arranged at four corners of a square structure respectively.
Since the mounting space is limited, the four contact pins 06 are spaced from each other by a distance about 4 mm, and the terminal 05 is connected at one end of the respective contact pin 06 where the contact pin is fixed by sintering, that is, one end of the terminal 05 is fixedly arranged, and the maximum distance between the terminals 05 is only about 4 mm. A diameter of the terminal 05 is generally about 2.7 mm, the distance between two adjacent terminals 05 is short, and when the lead wires 04 connected at another ends of the terminals 05 are twisted with each other, adjacent terminals 05 are tend to strike against each other, which further causes short circuit, and adversely affects the normal use of the electrical motor 03.
In addition, the conventional electronic expansion valve has a lot of parts, and the cover 02 and the housing 01 are assembled via threads, thus in a case that a tightening force thereof is not great enough, a risk of refrigerant leakage exists.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed by those skilled in the field presently is to design an electronic expansion valve and a connector assembly thereof, to prevent short circuit caused by the terminals striking against each other, thereby improving the connection reliability and ensuring the normal operation.